A computing system (e.g., tablet computer or smart phone) may be configured to receive user input via a touch-sensitive input device (e.g., a touchscreen). For example, the user may generate a touch event by making contact with a touchscreen device using one or more fingers at locations corresponding to keys of a keyboard. The touchscreen device may identify the key that corresponds to the location of the touch event and register a received input signal for that key.